


Assorted Abandoned T&B Fic Bits

by mandralyne



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Epistolary, F/M, Ice Skating, M/M, Outing, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandralyne/pseuds/mandralyne
Summary: Pairings, & ratings in the Notes. Theme of fic in the title





	1. Hockey AU

**Author's Note:**

> kotetsu centric, kaburagi fam (kotetsu/tomoe/kaede) gen,  
> Hockey AU Scraps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top Mag HC folded and ten-year veteran Kotetsu was newly signed to Apollon Media HC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: None  
> Kotetsu Centric  
> Rating: G  
> Originally Written: Dec 2015

Usually Kotetsu’s favourite time of the year was the day he stepped back onto Top Mag ice after training on his own for the summer. This year Kotetsu dreaded the trip back to Sternbild,because Top Mag had been dissolved; and Kotetsu had been acquired by Appolon. He’d hoped he would have been able to play his entire career with a Top Mag sweater. The blue yellow  and white had been a source of pride and hope over the last decade. Kotetsu pulled into the parking lot of the Top Mag arena and smiled sadly at the building that had been his home for so many years before he backed out and made his way towards the Appolon offices to officially meet Coach Lloyds.

“Oh good, you’re here.” Kotetsu heard someone say to him as he walked into the building. “Follow me and get changed into your practice gear. Lloyds is down on the ice with the others who’ve already arrived.”

Kotetsu made his way to his new locker room and found the stall with Kaburagi written on a piece of masking tape over it. He quickly changed into his under armor and slipped the unfamiliar jersey over his head before he bent over to lace his skates. Kotetsu slipped on his helmet and made his way out the tunnel towards the ice of the Appolon Centre.

Kotetsu looked at the man he vaguely recognized as Alexander Lloyds from the times he’d played against the Appolon Heroes. “Kaburagi. I’m Lloyds.” Lloyds said, as he skated towards Kotetsu who’d stepped out onto the ice. “Welcome to Appolon. Take a couple laps to get warmed up and then we’ll talk. As you can see, we’ve already got a couple guys out on the early ice.”

Kotetsu skated a couple of laps around Appolon’s ice and shot a couple pucks on net when the whistle blew and everyone made their way towards the bench.  “Everyone hit the showers. Kaburagi, you’re with me once you’re done.”

Kotetsu showered quickly, and chatted with the other players in the room for a few minutes before he went to Lloyds office. He knocked on the door, and waited a moment before he went in. “Kaburagi, it’s good to see you.” Lloyds said, as he extended his hand for Kotetsu to shake.

“You too, sir.” Koetetsu replied.

Kotetsu looked around Lloyd’s office and glanced at the photo of his family on his desk. He smiled and glanced down at his phone which had photos of Tomoe and Kaede.

“Look, Kaburagi. I know you expected to play your entire career with Top Mag, especially since the last contract you signed had a No Move Clause.” Lloyds started, “but I think this could be good for your career. A change to revitalize you. You’ve spent so long at the bottom of the standings”


	2. Kaburagis on Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaching Kaede to Skate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Pairing: Kotetsu/Tomoes  
> Warnings: None  
> Written: December 2015

“Skate! Skate, Daddy!” Kaede called from her booster seat as Kotetsu pulled plates from the cupboard and set them on the table.

“In a little while Kaede. You, Mommy and me still need to have breakfast.” Kotetu answered. He turned back to the counter and glanced at the timer on the rice cooker. “It’ll only be a few more minutes until breakfast is ready anyways.”

Tomoe walked out of the bedroom, wearing  one of Kotetsu;s Top Mag Hockey tshirts and watched her husband and daughter getting ready for the day.  She walked over to Kotetsu and kissed him, before walking over to Kaede and sitting down next to her.

“Mommy! Skating!” Kaede said, and Tomoe laughed.

“Yes honey, we’re going skating today. Daddy has the ice booked for 10:30 right?” Tomoe looked over to Kotetsu who nodded.

“That means we have time for breakfast, and we’ll wash our faces and put on special ice skating outfits.”

“Okay, Mommy. I want the pink outfit today.”  Kaede said.

Tomoe smiled, “Alright honey.”

Kotetsu chuckled from the kitchen  as the rice cooker beeped.  He scooped out some rice into small bowls and set them on the table, and pulled the eggs on the heat that he’d scrambled up.

“Thanks Tiger.” Tomoe said with a wink as Kotetsu sat down beside his wife and daughter.

After breakfast had been finished Tomoe took Kaede upstairs to get her changed into her skating gear, while Kotetsu double checked their gear bags.

He picked up Tomoe’s skates with a chuckle, “I still don’t know how she can skate with these.” He said to himself, as he looked at the toe picks on her figure skates.

Then he picked up his skates and checked the blades over quickly before replacing the skate guards, and quickly did the same to Kaede’s. The edges were still good, but they’d need sharpening before they went again.

Kotetsu placed their helmets in their bags and smiled. It wasn;t often he and Tomoe both had the same day off to take Kaede skating during the season. He looked up as he heard giggling and thumping down the stairs. He looked up and saw Tomoe in black tights and a blue sweater, and Kaede in her pink tights, tutu, and tiny Kaburagi Top Mag jersey.

“Oh look at my two beautiful ladies.” Kotetsu said. He picked Kaede up in one arm , and wrapped his other around Tomoe.

“The gear is all set. We’re ready to go.”

The three of them walked out to Kotetsu’s car, Kotetsu shouldering his and Kaede’s bags, and Tomoe shouldering her own, holding Kaede’s hand.

“What do you want to do today honey?” Tomoe asked Kaede. “Should we practice skating fast, or do you want to try skating backwards?”

“Fast.” Kaede said quickly, and then added, “but only if you do your pretty jumps for me.”

“I can do that.” Tomoe said, as she opened the door and helped Kaede step up into the range rover, before she place her bag on the ground.

Kotetsi opened up the back, and placed all of their gear in while Tomoe buckled Kaede into her car seat.

When they arrived at the Top Mag practice arena, Kotetsu’s phone rang. Tomoe looked at him, “It’s your only day off, and you were coming in with us. Why are they calling you?”

Kotetsu looked at the caller ID, planning on ignoring it if it had been any of the managers or coaches. “It’s Antonio. You want me to pick up? Maybe he’ll want to come to lunch with us. I think his team is off today as well.:

"Heeeey, Bison. Sup man?” Kotetsy saud as he pickedp the phone. “Just skating with Tomoe and Kaede.”  "How about you grab lunch with us? 12:00 sound good? Yeah, see you there.“

Kotetsu silenced his phone and walked around to the back of the SUV, and pulled out their bags. Tomoe had Kaede out of her car seat, and was waiting for Kotetsu by the entrance to the arena.

Kotetsu flashed his ID at the security guard as he, Tomoe and Kaede entered the arena and made their way towards the locker room. He set down the gear bags and pulled out everyone’s skates as Tomoe sat Kaede on the bench and removed her shoes.

"Skating! Skating! Skating!” Kaede sang, as Kotetsu handed over the skates and Tomoe put them on her, and clicked the straps in place before she strapped Kaede’s helmet on.

Kotetsu and Tomoe quickly put their skates on, and Kotetsu picked Kaede up and walked to the bench beside the ice surface.  He quickly removed the skate guards from his own skates and then Kaede’s before they made their way to the ice.

The three Kaburagis did a few laps around the ice before Kaede said, “Mommy, wanna see your jumps!”

“Alright sweetie,” Tomoe said, before she started into a quick routine with a couple spins and jumps.  

Kotetsu stood by the boards, holding Kaede’s hand. He watched Tomoe’s routine with the same smile he wore the first time he saw her on ice.

//Kotetsu had been dropped off early to his hockey practice, instead of waiting outside he stepped into the arena lobby and watched through the glass. He was taken immediately by the speed and precision on the girl on the ice, and once she’d gotten close to the end of the ice he was watchign from he’s noticed it was the girl he’d known as nerdy Tomoe.//

Kotetsu whistled loudly as Tomoe finished her short routine.

“Yay! Mommy Yay!” Kaede cheered.  Tomoe glided over to them and smiled.

“Your turn to take the ice now, Kotetsu.” Tomoe said with a smirk. Kotetsu laughed and took off towards the other end of the ice as quickly as he could go, before skating backwards the entire length back to his wife and daughter.

“Not quite as impressive as your tricks Tomoe, but this works for me.” Kotetsu said, as he pushed his hair out of his eyes.


	3. Papparazzi/Outing (Kotetsu/Barnaby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotetsu and Barnaby are outed by the paparazzi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Kotetsu/Barnaby  
> Warnings: Forced Outing  
> No Rating  
> Written: Some time in 2013

**One kiss; one shutter snap from an enterprising paparazzo and that’s all it took to forever change Kotetsu’s and Barnaby’s lives.  The phones of Apollon Media’s office and the HeroTV division of OBC were ringing off the hook.**

“Who’s that guy?”

“Which one?”

“You know, the dark haired one…”

“You mean…”

“Yeah, the one who was seen with Barnaby.”

“Do you really think-”

“They’re dating. What other explanation can there be?”

“Well mayb-”

“There’s no other explanation, you did see the photo right?”


	4. Kotetsu/Barnaby - Letter Writing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During their year apart, Barnaby starts writing Kotetsu letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Barnaby/Kotetsu  
> Warnings: Possibly Unrequited?
> 
> The Barnaby Centric epistolery AU

**Another four days had passed when Barnaby looked at the box of scrapped letters again. What am I going to do with these? He thought to himself as he unconsciously reached for another sheet of stationary and his pen. This is going to turn out just like all of the other letters I’ve attempted.  Still he started writing, trying to figure out what he wanted to say.**

Barnaby looked down at the pieces of paper on his table. What had started as a letter to Kotetsu, had become much more. Things were scratched out, pages were crumpled, ink blots, tear spots. A complete deluge of his heart and soul…  

Two days later Barnaby looked at his table again, he hadn’t done anything with the papers spread across it. He couldn’t bring himself to. Throwing them away would have been too painful; sending any one of those letter scraps would have been too embarrassing, and would’ve made his former partner worry.

Another week had passed, and Barnaby sat down at the table. He gently picked up each piece of stationary and placed them in a small box on his lap.  As he picked up each attempt of his letter, he glanced at what he had written.  Some of his writing was mundane and trivial small talk; Dear Kotetsu, Today the weather was fine. It was sunny, and the snow was melting. I saw the trees coming out in bud. Other lines were more serious and worrying; Kotetsu, help me.  I can’t separate reality from fiction. I’m not sure about anything. Are you even real or someone I’ve made up to deal with my loneliness?

Thirteen days after Barnaby had collected all those scraps of letters into the small box, he sat down at the small table with another piece of stationary and a pen.  He put the pen tip to the paper and started the same way he’d started each of the other letters in the box.

Dear Kotetsu,

It’s been too long since I’ve last heard from you. I’m afraid to call you and disrupt your time with Kaede. I figured a letter would be best, since it only takes a few minutes to read.  Barnaby crossed out the last couple of lines he wrote, and stared at the paper before he started again. I miss working with you, I miss talking to you, I miss arguing with you.

The young man stopped writing, and sighed in frustration as he reread what he’d wrote.  "I can’t send this either.“ He thought to himself, and placed the scrapped letter in the box with the others.


	5. Kotetsu/Barnaby Stripper AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Kotetsu/Nathan (implied)   
> Kotetsu/Barnaby  
> Seedy Strip Club AU  
> Rating: Teen towards Mature  
> Originally written: 2012  
> No NEXT AU- Maverick is still a creep
> 
> Nathan is a regular patron at a strip club in Sternbild and brings along their PA Kotetsu to introduce him to one of the dancers. First impressions don't always go as hoped.

  
"Kotetsu, the show's about to begin. I wonder who they'll start with tonight." As the lights around the main platform went down he looked at the stage entrance. 

 

The spotlights came on and a voice piped out of the club's sound system, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Club Apollon. Tonight we are featuring the talents of Origami Cyclone; the Russian Origami Master, Barnaby; The Rookie who'll have you on your knees in five minutes, and Skyyyyyyyyy Hiiiiiiigh- Who'll fly into your dreams and blow you away."

 

Kotetsu cleared his throat and took a sip from his drink. "Nathan, is this going to get any better or are we going to stick with this level of cheese all night? If I wanted to see half naked men other than you, I'd turn on wrestling."

 

"Tiger, please. Do you think I'd drag you to just any old club?"  

Before Kotetsu could respond, the spotlights focused on the entrance to the platform and a diminuative blond stepped out.  As he walked down the stage he stumbled as he glanced around the crowd. The music started and he gyrated his hips and started removing his costume in a very rehearsed, very made-to-be-sexy fashion. The hoots and cheers from many of the clubs patrons, and the excitement of the apparent bachelorette party at the front showed their approval. 

 

Kotetsu rolled his eyes as Origami's routine continued. "Can this kid get anymore awkward?" He asked. "I'm going to get another drink. You want anything?"

 

He stood up and made his way through the crowd towards the bar at the back of the club. When he heard another cheer he looked up at the stage to see Origami flexing his pectoral muscles and shook his head. 

 

"Hey bartender, can you get me a shochu on the rocks and a--" Kotetsu started when he was cut off by a tall blond who stepped in beside him. 

"Agnes, give me something hard and make it a double."

 

"Hey you!" Kotetsu said, "I was here first, what gives you the right to cut in."

 

"Barnaby, you know I can't do that." The bartender said the other man. "You're working tonight, and you know that Maverick doesn't like when his bunnies aren't at their best."

 

Kotetsu chuckled when he heard the blond referred to as a bunny. "Ha, a bunny. You look just like one. Especially with your hair all fluffed and curly."

 

His comment pulled Barnaby's attention away from Agnes, and earned him a scowl. "The term bunny is reserved for the top five earners of the club. The best of the best." 

 

He turned his attention back to the severe looking woman behind the bar, "I've been pulled from the stage. You know what that means. I'm getting pawed by all those fucking nasty old men… In there." 

 

Kotetsu watched as the young man scoweled and walked towards the VIP room. His attention was brought back to the bar, by the bartender clearing her throat. "Here a shochu on the rocks, and a sex on the beach right? I saw you with Nathan, and this is what he ordered when he came in."

 

"Yeah, thanks." Kotetsu said, as he took the drinks. "That bastard needs to learn some manners, just cutting in like that. Does he think he owns the club or something?"

 

"Just a word to the wise sir. You might want to watch what you say about him. He's the owner's favourite, so he basically does own the club. And if you say the wrong thing, you'll be out of here. For good." 

 

He walked towards where he and Nathan were seated, and handed the pink-haired man his drink.  "Nathan, exactly how frequently do you come here? That bartender woman knew your name and our order."

 

"Oh Agnes, such a smart and shrewd woman. What she's doing tending bar in a place like this, and not at the helm of a company I'll never know." Nathan said, as he took a sip from his drink.  

 

Origami Cyclone's routine ended and the sound of wind started playing from the club's speakers and  the announcer said, "Due to a change in circumstances Barnaby will not be doing his routine tonight." 

 

There was a collective sound of dismay from many of the clubs patrons. "Oh. That's a pity. Handsome won't be performing tonight. And I thought he was just your type Tiger." Nathan ran his hand up Kotetsu's arm.

 

"Wait… Barnaby. Handsome." Kotetsu said, "Is he a leggy blond?" 

 

"Yes." Nathan replied. 

"He's the one who cut in at the bar. Was bitching about being reassigned for the evening. What made you think I'd like him?" 

 

"Oh you know." Nathan said non-comittaly as he waved his hand. "Guess we'll just watch Sky High's routine and get out of here. Won't be getting any private dances tonight it seems." 

 

Kotetsu leaned back in his seat and took a sip from his drink, and watched as Sky High performed. Once he finished he bowed to the crowd and called out, "Thanks and thanks again everyone. I had fun tonight." 

 

Kotetsu choked back on the drink he'd just taken, "Is he alright in the head? Who seriously thanks the crowd they've been getting naked in front of. Thanks for bringing me along tonight Nathan. I haven't had such a laugh in ages." 

 

As the lights came up to their pre-performance position, Origami made his way towards Nathan's and Kotetsu's table. "Can I get anything more for either of you? Another drink, a dance?" Ivan eyed the pole on their table, and smirked suggestively.

 

Kotetsu rolled his eyes and glanced over at Nathan. "Sorry sweetie. Tiger and I are heading out soon. Came to see handsome tonight, and it looks like he's tied up with the VIPs."

 

Ivan dropped his eyes in disappointment and looked over at the VIP room. Barnaby walked out carrying a tray full of empty glasses towards the bar. As he walked through the crowd several people stuffed bills into the waistband of his tight shorts. He flashed a quick smile at them all, and continued to get the drinks for the others. 

 

Kotetsu stood up and gave Nathan's hand a light pull as he continued to chat with Origami. "Next time I'm here on my own I'll reserve you for the whole evening, how does that sound Origami. Make up for tonight?"

 

Origami nodded and walked away from their table. Kotetsu and Nathan made their way over to the coat check and grabbed Nathan's jacket. As he handed the jacket over Nathan asked, "So Tiger, how did you know that Barnaby was a leggy blond? I know you haven't been here before."

"Oh… Uh, I ran into him while getting our drinks. He cut in  front of me and got chewed out by that Bartender. Seems like a real ass if you ask me."

 

Kotetsu shrugged as they headed out onto the street and hailed a cab. "Besides, did you seem him earlier? All he was doing was walking by and people were shoving their cash  into his costume. He can't be that fucking good that just standing there warrents getting tipped."

 

Nathan smirked as they stepped into the cab. "You want me to stay with you tonight?" He asked Kotetsu, sounding slightly concerned. 

 

"Nah, I'm okay. I haven't..." Kotetsu didn't finish his sentence and Nathan rested his hand on the older man's arm.  "All right then. I expect to see you at work on time tomorrow. We didn't have as late a night as I'd expected."

 

The two sat in silence until the cab pulled up at Kotetsu's  place. "Good night Sweetie." Nathan said, and gave Kotetsu a quick peck on the cheek as he opened the door and stepped out of  the cab. 

 

*I don't know how he can still live there, all on his own.* "Hey you there..." Nathan's thoughts were interrupted by the gruff voice of the cabbie, "You okay with him going off and not paying his share of the fare?"

 

"Yes, it's fine." Nathan said and gave the driver his address up on the Gold Stage. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Kotetu walked into his place and removed his shoes by the door. "What was Nathan talking about that I'd like that guy? His dancing must be better than his attitude."  

 

He made his way over to the sofa, plopped down and turned on the television. "And what the hell was he going on about staying the night. Nathan never stays, despite all the times I've asked. If anything I usually stay at his place."

 

Kotetsu removed his tie and belt, laid down on the end of the sofa and closed his eyes. After several hours of fitful sleep awoke the sound of his landline ringing. 

 

He rubbed his eyes, and glanced up at the clock. 3:00AM. "Who the fuck is calling me at this time of night?" Kotetu asked grouchily as he picked up the phone. 

 

"Hello…Sir? Were you at Club Apollon this evening?" The voice on the line said. 

 

"Why do you want to know?" Kotetsu asked as he brushed his hair out of his eyes. 

 

"If you were, you forgot your phone here. I found it while cleaning up."

 

Kotetsu patted down his pants pockets and reached inside. "Aw fuck. Yes I was there. Can you hold it for me until tomorrow night? I'll be there after work. Who do I ask for? My name's Kotetsu by the way, Kotetsu Kaburagi. That way you don't give my phone to some random guy."

 

"Just ask for Barnaby when you get here."

 

"Okay then. Night." Kotetsu said, and stifled a yawn. 

 

"Good night, Kotetsu." The voice, no Barnaby said and disconnected the call. 

 

Kotetsu stared at the ceiling, unable to get back to sleep. Just as he started to drift off the image of blond hair and long legs popped into his mind. *Damn, that asshole guy has my phone. How come he seemed so different when he called? Almost like a kid. Although, I think I'd rather trust him with my phone than that Origami kid who was flirting with us. He was a creep.* 

 

Kotetsu drifted back off to sleep and woke up at 8:30 to the sound of a horn outside of his door. He stumbled over and unlocked it, and looked up at Nathan standing there. 

"I knew you'd oversleep Tiger." He said, and gave Kotetsu a quick look up and down. "And in your clothes again." He pushed his way into Kotetu's place and handed the man a cup of coffee. 

 

"You'd think I was your personal assistant and not the other way around the number of times I'm here to rustle your ass out of bed Kotetsu." Nathan said, as Kotetu took a drink from his coffee and smiled gratefully. 

 

"I would have been up in time, but that kid… That Barnaby one, not the greasy one, called me at three. Seems like I forgot my phone there. Couldn't get back to sleep after that. Must've drifted off around five."

 

Nathan nodded and said, "Hurry up and take a shower. We have to leave in 20 minutes." He looked around as Kotetsu hurried toward the bathroom. 

 

"That man drinks himself into oblivion when he's alone doesn't he?" Nathan muttered to himself, and started collecting the strewn bottles and cans onto the counter. "Why won't he admit he's lonely?"

 

Ten minutes later Kotetsu walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his shoulders and his pants undone. "I'm almost ready Nathan." He said and walked back towards the bedroom and pulled on his shirt. 

 

"I've got your tie and hat!" Nathan called out as Kotetsu slipped on his vest. He grabbed his keys off the coffee table and followed Nathan out to his car after locking up. 

 


End file.
